


The pleasure, the privilege

by Salathafi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Fluff, Mistress, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, come tasting, gratuitous use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salathafi/pseuds/Salathafi
Summary: Mistress is a patient woman, sometimes even when she's frazzled and desperate in play, her Mistress doesn't let her have her release until she's given up or come on her own. Then her Mistress is patient in her punishments.She feels the vibrator on her clit finally move. Her eyes startle open and she looks pleadingly at the woman above her.She begs with her eyes to be allowed more, and if not more than at least be allowed to verbally beg for it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 30





	The pleasure, the privilege

She closes her eyes and lets the sensation wash over her. It's been fifteen minutes since her Mistress left the room and her clit is throbbing from being constantly stimulated by the vibrations. 

She had begged to not be blindfolded and now here she is. Eyes closed.

She hears a knock against the door, her Mistress letting her know that she has entered. The knock is a part of the games she plays when they are like this. 

The door is open after all. 

There's a touch on her chin, the fingers trail to her lips. Touching almost tenderly for a while until the nail digs in. She tastes the metallic tang of her blood. Her mouth is open, the panting breaths trying to release the moan she's forbidden from making when her Mistress is in the room. The fingers move from her lips, tracing lines on her cheeks. 

Mistress is a patient woman, sometimes even when she's frazzled and desperate in play, her Mistress doesn't let her have her release until she's given up or come on her own. Then her Mistress is patient in her punishments. 

She feels the vibrator on her clit finally move. Her eyes startle open and she looks pleadingly at the woman above her. 

She begs with her eyes to be allowed more, and if not more than at least be allowed to verbally beg for it. 

To use her words to show the build up in her body. To use broken words to beg for the release she's been craving since the past week when she was out in the chastity belt that her Mistress only took out that day. 

The vibrator which had been taken off finally moves down to her vagina. Slowly entering it. 

"You can make sounds, my slut."

"Mistress. Ple—aaah," the dildo completely enters her in one sharp push.

"I didn't say you could speak, bitch."

She knows what's coming as soon as her Mistress' hands leave the vibrator and move to her nipples.

"AAAH." Her nipples had been given respite in that scene from the presence of the clamps that had constantly hung there in the past week. But now Madam's hands pulled them until the pain was the only thing she could think of.

"Do you like this, darling? Being all tied up for me? Punished because you couldn't obey such simple instructions?"

She nodded even as the tears finally escaped her eyes. 

"Good girl. Maybe I'll reward you tonight after all." The dildo in her vagina started vibrating faster, when one hand left her nipple. It reached the higher vibration settings and she moaned. She wanted to swear and beg for the orgasm that had been building up since the scene had started. 

She looked at her Mistress, who could read her mind on any given moment but pretended not to know what her slut so wanted.

There was no escape. There was no permission. If it didn't stop then she'd once again come without permission in a scene and be punished with far more than the whipping and chastity of the last time.

Luckily it stopp ed. The dildo pulled out even as her Mistress' fingers entered her pussy. If she were composed then her composure would have shattered at the squelches she could hear.

Her Mistress put the fingers into her mouth, wiping them on her tongue. She could taste herself, it was a familiar taste. Mistress removed her fingers, wiped them on her cheeks and kept them there, she then bent down until their lips were almost touching. She smiled above them before finally kissing her. She whimpered when her Mistress removed her tongue from her mouth, stopping tasting her juices by proxy to go on to bite her lips. 

Her Mistress laid down on the bed beside her to continue the kiss, her hands never once left her slut's cheeks. Her Mistress kissed her slowly until the throbbing in her pussy receded, until she was breathless for a different reason.

It was reminiscent of the earlier days of their relationship, before the collar, when they were falling into bed with each other whenever they could. Hiding desires,not wanting to scare off the other, but communicating them in the way one took over and the other  _ bent.  _

Her Mistress finally parted from her lips. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart? You can respond verbally now onwards." Mistress' thigh came over her legs, until their bodies were as close as they could be.

"Yes Mistress."

"Do you want to come?" Her voice was barely a whisper in her submissive's ear. 

She shivered, "Yes, please. Ma'am." 

"I'll let you then."

Her Mistress moved down her body. Kissing it as she did, it felt almost reverent. Her clavicle, nipples, belly button, hip bones all felt little pecks, unlike the bruising bites of the norm. She whined at the slow pace. 

"Please. Please. Make me come."

Her Mistress tongue licked a path down her pubis to her vagina, coming back to the stimulation that the scene started with. The tongue moved all across her pussy, it was pleasure that was gentle and yet overwhelming in the way she had waited for it. 

Her Mistress' hands pasted the folds of her labia and a finger moved on her cilt slowly to the rhythm of the tongue. She would have felt tickled by the hair on her thighs if all of her attention hadn't moved to the place where her lover was so generously bestowing hers. 

"Come for me," Mistress said, barely taking her mouth away from her slut's pussy going down to press her tongue into her. 

And she came all over her Mistress' face. 

_

  
  


Later she cleaned her Mistress' face with a towel as they lay together. 

"Thank you for today," she said as the towel moved across her love's lips that were so swollen due to kissing her. 

"You, my darling, no idea how hard the past week was without this." She said when the towel left her lips. 

"I think I've got some idea."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Kudos and comments keep me going


End file.
